dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The 6th Universe's Mightiest Warrior! Engage the Assassin Hit!!
is the thirty-eighth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on April 10, 2016. Its original American airdate was October 21, 2017. Summary Vegeta's next match is against Hit, the last opponent from the Universe 6 team. He realizes that Hit is hiding his ki, and from the little amount of it he can sense, he deduces that Hit is strong, but he does not intend to lose. Whis explains that Hit is the best assassin of Universe 6, and he has never failed in taking out his target. Beerus is satisfied about the match and rings the bell. Vegeta quickly assumes his Super Saiyan Blue form, and comments on Hit's basic fighting stance. Goku notes that Hit's stance has no openings, and is impressed. Hit charges towards Vegeta, and Vegeta is impressed at his speed, but he begins to counterattack. However, Hit suddenly lands a hard blow on Vegeta, knocking him back. Vegeta says that for a moment, he could not see Hit's attack at all, while Hit tells him to surrender. Refusing to, Vegeta charges behind Hit and attacks, but Hit quickly dodges the attack and knocks Vegeta away from his side. Vegeta assumes a defensive stance, preparing to counter Hit's attacks, but Hit charges towards him and successfully lands blow after blow with Vegeta unable to defend, wondering how he is attacking him. Vegeta falls back, powers up and prepares to fire a blast, but is surprised to see Hit put his hands in his pocket. Hit then lands a blow on Vegeta's side, and Vegeta wonders how he could attack that fast, even from a distance. Hit once again tells Vegeta to surrender. Goku teleports to Jaco, and asks him if he can see Hit's attacks, and Jaco replies that he could not, which surprises Goku. Vegeta thinks to himself that even though Hit's attacks cannot be seen, Vegeta is still standing after taking so many hits, and Hit's light attacks are his weakness. Vegeta deduces that he just has to land one hard blow, and charges towards Hit, but Hit stops him in his tracks with an attack to the gut. Vegeta grabs Hit's arm, and says he's not going anywhere as he is about to punch Hit, but Hit lands another hard blow on Vegeta's gut. Vegeta powers down and falls over, defeated. Everyone is shocked by this, and Hit asks the referee since killing is against the rules, what should he do since Vegeta no longer has the strength to even surrender. The referee declares Hit the winner as Hit walks away, praising Vegeta for being the first one still alive after taking so many of his attacks. Champa laughs while Beerus is annoyed. Trunks and Goten rush over to Vegeta with a towel and water, and Goku tells Krillin to give him a Senzu Bean. Jaco tells Goku that while Hit is insanely fast, he completely disappears when he attacks. Jaco shoots down Goku's theory of Hit being an invisible man, saying his clothes would still be visible. Vegeta is frustrated over his loss while the Galactic King wonders if Hit is using Time-Skip. Jaco informs Goku about the Time-Skip ability, saying that even though 0.1 seconds does not sound much, for someone with extraordinary speed, it is a huge advantage. Bulma tries to get Jaco to arrest Hit for manipulating time, as that is a galactic offense, but Jaco refuses, saying he does not want to die. Goku tells her that if Hit is arrested, then he wouldn't be able to fight him. Whis is surprised that someone other than him is able to freely manipulate time, as Goku is announced to be Hit's next opponent. Goku asks Vegeta for advice, but Vegeta just tells him to do his best, while Goku is worried that he is gonna be in trouble. Beerus tells Whis to tell Goku how to counter the technique, and Whis says that finding out on his own is good training, also reminding him that if he loses, they still have Monaka, Universe 7's strongest fighter. Whis then sarcastically reveals that Beerus lied in order to motivate Goku and Vegeta and brought an amateur. Piccolo, overhearing this, is surprised, and deduces that if Goku does not win, it is all over. Champa rings the bell, and the match starts. Hit asks Goku if he forgot to transform, and Goku says he is saving it for later, until he finds a way to counter Hit's technique. Hit says that Goku must be young due to casually revealing his strategy, and Goku says he is much older than he looks, while Hit replies that he is over 1,000 years old. Goku then starts the match and charges towards Hit, appearing behind him and attacking, but Hit knocks him away. After a series of trial-and-error, Goku reveals he found a hint on how to counter Hit's attacks, and charges towards him again. When Hit tries to attack, Goku blocks the attack, which slightly surprises Hit. Goku then attacks again, managing to put a scratch on Hit's cheek, surprising both Champa and Beerus. Goku manages to block another attack from Hit, and retaliates, knocking Hit back. Goku reveals that he predicts what Hit's movements will be after 0.1 seconds, and Hit takes his hands out of his pockets. Goku says he will now use his full power. Major Events *It is revealed that Hit is an unmatched, legendary assassin from Universe 6 who has never failed to bring his opponents down. *Hit defeats Vegeta by knocking him out, winning the seventh match. *It is revealed that Hit is using Time-Skip, an ability that freely allows the user to travel through a short burst in time, explaining why his attacks could not be seen. *Whis reveals that Beerus lied about Monaka being the strongest in the universe, as he is an amateur brought along to motivate Goku and Vegeta. *Goku finds a way to counter the Time-Skip technique by predicting Hit's movements after 0.1 seconds. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit *Goku vs. Hit Appearances Characters Locations *Nameless Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Cube *Super Dragon Ball *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Differences from the manga *In the anime, Vegeta grabs Hits arm after letting himself get hit in order to give a counter attack. He does not in the manga. *In the manga, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and later a Super Saiyan God before turning Super Saiyan Blue against Hit. In the anime, he does not use those forms to fight Hit. Trivia *This is the second episode of Dragon Ball Super to feature blood. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 38 (BDS) pt-br:O guerreiro mais forte do Sexto Universo! Conheça o assassino Hit!! es:Episodio 38 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 038 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super